justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
You’re the First, the Last, My Everything
|year= 1974 |mode= Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Mashup) |dg= All Males (♂/♂/♂/♂) |difficulty= (Classic) (Mashup) |effort= |nogm= 2 each |nosm= |pc= Red/Blue/Purple/Gold |gc= Purple/Yellow/Red/Pink |lc= Dark Orange (Classic) Cyan (Mashup) |mashup= Available on all consoles |pictos= 57 (Classic) 109 (Mashup)|perf = Mehdi Kerkouche (P1) Jérémy Paquet (P2) Julian Hyun (P3) Arben Kapidani (P4)}} "You’re the First, the Last, My Everything" by Barry White is featured on'' Just Dance 4, ''Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are 4 men : P1 P1 wears an orange helmet with yellow stripes, a blue pair of goggles, a yellow scarf, an orange coat over a white shirt, a pair of long orange jeans and a pair of black shoes. He seems to be an aviator. P2 P2 has purple hair and wears a dark blue suit, a red tie and a pair of long purple pants. He also wears a pair of purple shoes. He seems to be a businessman. P3 P3 wears a purple cap with a bill, a striped purple-and-white Polo, a yellow fanny pack with a tool pocket, a purple pair of long pants and a pair of yellow sneakers. He seems to be a mechanic. P4 P4 '''has dark blue hair shaped in an odd fashion, a checkered orange-and-yellow shirt with a yellow pocket, a blue tie, a long pair of yellow jeans, a pair of red socks as well as a pair of white shoes. firstlasteverythingp1.png|P1 firstlasteverythingp2.png|P2 firstlasteverythingp3.png|P3 firstlasteverythingp4.png|P4 Background The dance starts in a hallway with some plants and a door of a very wide elevator. Then it opens and the dancers go in it and start dancing with lots of disco lights, making it seem a disco-style dance floor. At the end, the lights turn off and the dancers exit the elevator in the exact opposite way that they entered. Gold Moves There are 2 '''Gold Moves for each coach in this routine. Gold Move 1: Raise your right hand up while standing on your right foot. Gold Move 2: This is a wave move. Starting from the right, push the player on your left. P1 sort of stumbles. You're First Last Everything GM 1.png|Gold Move 1 Ytflmegm.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game You're First Last Everything GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 Ytflmegm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup You're the First, the Last, My Everything ''has a Mashup which is available on all consoles. Dancers *Ring My Bell'' *''When I Grow Up'' *''Only Girl (In The World)'' *''Venus'' *''Rasputin'' *''Barbra StreisandBarbra Streisand#Extreme(Extreme) *Born to be Wild'' *''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''Monster Mash'' *''Who Let the Dogs Out?'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) *Step By Step'' *''Rasputin'' *''Born To Be Wild'' *''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''Barbra Streisand''Barbra Streisand#Extreme(Extreme) *''Monster Mash'' *''Who Let The Dogs Out?'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) *''Step By Step *''Rasputin'' *''Funkytown'' *''We No Speak Americano'' *''Video Killed the Radio Star'' *''Dagomba'' *''Viva Las Vegas'' *''Forget You'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' Dance Quests Just Dance 4 * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Smooth" Dance style * Get GOOD while doing the breast stroke Just Dance 2016 Original * Special Easter Appearances in Mashups You’re the First, the Last, My Everything appears in the following Mashups: *''Rabiosa'' (Bring Your Friends) Trivia * This song plays in the Just Dance 4 credits scene. * P4 resembles Jerk It Out and She’s Got Me Dancing, in terms of hairstyle. He also resembles . * On Just Dance 4, the dance starts outside the elevator, it opens revealing P2 and P3, and zooms in to them, then the song starts. On Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited, P2 and P3 are seen outside the elevator. When the elevator opens the camera zooms in, the dancers slide back into the elevator in sync with the camera. * The pictogram for Gold Move 2 instructs P2, P3 and P4 to push with their left hands, but instead they push with their right hands. * In Just Dance Now, this song did not appear in the Quartets section for a short period of time. Gallery you're the first the last my everything jdn.jpg|''You’re The First, The Last, My Everything'' Everythinginactive.png|''You’re The First, The Last, My Everything'' on the Just Dance 4 menu Everythingactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover yourethefirst_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 103.png|P1’s avatar on Just Dance 2014 das.png|P1’s avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 200103.png|Golden Avatar 300103.png|Diamond Avatar Just-Dance-4-Youre.jpg|Gameplay FirstLastEverythingpictos.png|Pictograms 18 TheFirst.jpg|Background Videos Barry White - You're My First My Last My Everything Just Dance 4 You're the First, the Last, My Everything, Barry White (Dance creew) 5* Just Dance 4 You're the First, the Last, My Everything, Barry White (Mash-up) 5* Just Dance Now - You Are The First, The Last, My Everything - 3* Stars Just Dance Unlimited - You're The First, The Last, My Everything References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Julian Hyun Category:Deceased Artists